


grip (me)

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Asphyxiation, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance Submission, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Mistaken Identity, Pet Names, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Teacher Kylo Ren, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voice Kink, fake name, student rey, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: In which Rey and Ben go by Kira and Kylo on Tinder, and match up by complete accident all without having shared one picture of themselves. They flirt, they make a plan to hook up for a weekend, only to be confronted with the reality of who they are.Not that it stops them, of course.





	grip (me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessofreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofreylo/gifts).



> So remember that one time where I made a picspam and said I'd never get around to writing it?  
> Remember that time when I lied? I wrote it, of course, because it wouldn't leave me alone, and I'm quite happy and surprised with how it turned out, truthfully. Can't wait to hear what you think about it! It's . . . a bit of a doozy in length.  
> Shout out to princessofreylo/hernameisheather, Heather, for being my inspo behind this <3

 

It’d been a hot minute sine Rey had gotten any, and damn if her skin wasn’t all but crawling with pent up energy. It wasn’t her fault; she was hot-blooded, with far too much access to the Internet, and far too little supervision. What had started out as a joke, a late night waste of time in the emptiness of her foster father’s house, had evolved into a conversation that made her chest tight just thinking about it. She’d downloaded Tinder after Finn’s lamentation about not being able to find anything but hook ups, when really that was all that Rey wanted. Some casual hook up, something to pass the monotony away between classes, homework, and the late nights spent working at the Falcon Body Shop, training under the table for an apprenticeship the owner had promised her as soon as she had her diploma. 

She’d only met one guy who’d proved to be worth her time, worth the faceless pictures of her bare abdomen and her plain, arousal soaked panties when their sexting got a little too intense for her. Kylo was an academic with the body of a fitness god, abs so well defined she could drag her tongue across the grooves of each well cut muscle, an adonis belt that had her salivating, and--well she’d never  _ seen  _ his cock, but the outline made her mouth water when he showed her just how turned on he was by her body. 

Meeting up with him to commemorate her 18th birthday felt fitting. She’d be moving out of Plutt’s any day, and when Kylo had offered her an evening at a hotel near the very edges of town, she’d been keen to capitalize on her good fortune and accept. 

He knew her as Kira, a faceless minx with a fetish for being choked and being told she was a good girl. Kylo was witty, charming, and ideally just as interesting in person as he was online. If not  . . . well. Hopefully he was at least good enough in the sack to distract from it. 

While she’d been planning on walking the whole way, mostly to save herself from having to ask Finn for a ride, he’d paid for her Uber, Rey sliding into the car and feeling her heart start to rocket at the realization that this was happening. This was happening, wasn’t it? The driver kept sneaking peeks at her in the rearview mirror, the middle aged woman’s mouth twisted slightly with a frown as she struggled to keep from saying something. Pointedly, Rey kept her mouth shut through the ride, and avoided looking anywhere near that direction. It wasn’t any of this woman’s business what she was doing, why a man was purchasing her ride to a hotel that was, arguably, well enough out of town for neither of them to be recognized. 

She shot Finn a text letting him know where she’d be, which room she was going to be in, and that if he didn’t hear from her at all by the next day, to send in the cops, calvary, or Poe. Whichever was most convenient. 

No one batted an eyelash at her as she stepped through the lobby towards the elevators, taking it up to the fourth floor and trying to breathe deeply to keep her heart from cracking her ribs with the intensity of its rhythm. Her fingers smoothed the creases in her best skirt, having forgone panties in a strange, liberated sense of self desire and determination. Besides, she didn’t own anything sexy enough, by her standards or anyone else’s, for a situation such as this one. Better to forget the lingerie on the whole and let it be a surprise! 

God, she was really going through with this, wasn’t she? 

The elevator stopped, and her stomach lurched with the finality of its movement. She could do this, she could do this. Placing one foot in front of the other, she stepped to the right, then double backed to the left as followed the ascending numbers all the way to the very end of the hallway. The suite. Fuck, how much money was he spending on her? The do not disturb sign on the door made her smirk, fidgeting with the hard, laminated door hanger for lack of something else to do. 

Her phone buzzed with a good luck text from Finn, and with another fortified, deep breath, she slid her key card into the door’s slot, waited for the telltale click of the lock, and let herself in. She flipped the deadbolt behind her, solidifying her decision with one simple ‘snick’ of the metal into place. There. No going back now. 

There was soft music to distract her from the sound of her own panting, much to her relief. She caught sight of herself in the full length hallway mirror, taking in the way her cheeks flushed, how her tousled hair made her look a good couple years younger. Slowly, she stripped herself of her jacket, and hung it up on the opposite hanging bar, before stepping further into the room. Kylo’s back was to her, and his wide shoulders and well shaped ass, accentuated by the fitted dress pants he’d yet to divest himself of, made her mouth water. She leaned against the wall, clearing her throat in expectation. “Hey, stranger.” 

His body went stiff at her words, not turning back to look at her for so long that Rey wondered whether or not she’d overstepped. Was he hoping she’d be more subservient, less bold? Did she sound too young? Too annoying? She wet her lips, gripping the front edge of her skirt and twisting it, before stepping forward. 

He turned around, dark eyes sharp and familiar, curious as he stared down at her. Now Rey’s heart stopped, her mind going blank as her thighs started to shake. “Mr Solo?” she squawked, dropping the edge of her skirt in favor of moving further back. No. No fucking way was this happening. 

“Ms Jakku. How--this has to be some kind of mistake.” 

She felt her cheeks darken again, unsure whether or not the tightness in her chest was anxiety or pain derived. “Uh, no. I mean yes. You can say that again. This-- _ Kylo _ ?” she said, watching how recognition passed over his gaze. She’d never seen his face before, never thought that her history teacher from fifth period would ever be on Tinder. Hell, she’d always assumed him to be a virgin, given how frigid and determinedly . . . dull he was. His idea of well spent weekend, according to his introduction on their first day of school, was spending an afternoon surrounded by old books in the city library. 

Swiping right on Tinder didn’t sound much his speed at all. 

“Kira.” 

She pressed her thighs a little closer together. No, she determinedly didn’t like the way that sounded on his tongue, and she certainly didn’t want to hear him say her real name in such a way. “Yeah, that’s me. Holy fuck.” 

“Language.” 

She laughed, unable to help herself as she stepped towards her. “You swiped right on me on Tinder, paid for me to come up to this hotel with very  _ obvious  _ intents, and you’re concerned because I said fuck?” She pointed a finger at his chest, pressing it against his very solid sternum. “Fuck, Mr. Solo. You brought me up here to  _ fuck  _ me.” 

His eyes darkened, and Rey’s lips parted as she struggled to keep her breathing steady. Fuck, indeed. His pupils were wide, dilating as her feet swallowed up the last few steps between them. “Tell me honestly: did you know who I was?” ‘Cause she as sure didn’t. 

She wasn’t so sure if that would’ve changed her decision to swipe on him, though. 

He shook his head, wetting his full bottom lip as he stared down at her, dark eyes never wavering, pointedly looking at her eyes and not at the way her shirt hemline rode dangerously low, or how obvious it was now that hadn’t worn a bra. “Not a clue. Did you?”

“No.” 

“Do you want to go back home?” 

She felt her eyes widen and her pulse jump in her wrists. Was he asking what she thought? She reached out to touch his shoulders, amazed at how far she had to reach up in order to smooth out the fabric of his fitted shirt, taking in the way that his buttons strained against his chest. How many times had she noticed his broad chest while listening to his asinine lectures, stared at his ass when he turned to write on the board? Fantasized about how soft his full lips would be? 

“No,” she said, wishing she had more force to her word, even as he leaned in to hear her better. 

“No one can know.” 

She nodded, and he cupped her chin. “ _ Rey _ ,” he murmured, and her eyes fluttered closed as she had to keep herself from moaning. “I mean it. No one.” 

“Okay,” she breathed. “I promise. Just kiss me.” 

She felt his laugh in the way it vibrated between the two of them, rumbled against her lips, as he brought his mouth down to hers and crushed her body to his. Her every nerve felt as though it lit up, mouth opening as he sucked on her bottom lip, and her fingers tightened over his shoulders. It’d never felt this good before, kissing someone. Hell, she’d had orgasms that felt worse than the press of his solid, warm body against hers. Where her body became pliable and melted against him, he held her with a ferocity that threatened to take her breath away. His enormous hands skirted down her ribs, waist, hips, reaching under her skirt to moan at the bare, smooth skin he found there. 

“Naughty girl,” he growled as he pulled away to gasp, cheeks a deep red, pupils so large his eyes looked black. She squeaked as those same enormous hands she’d fantasized about one too many times cupped her ass with ease, thick fingers digging into her soft flesh, and pulled her up and against him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she felt her heart stutter to a surprised halt at the press of his cock against her already drenched cunt. 

Was that even going to fit? Seeing the outline was one thing, but feeling it actually pressed up against her--pulsing in time with the ache in her cunt. Well. She’d have more than enough masturbatory material after this. With the same ease she’d seen him use to control their rowdy classroom, he carried her to the bed and laid her down on the soft, plush mattress, Rey’s fingers digging into his shoulders to bring him down after her. He released her ass, gripped her wrists, and pulled them up above her head. 

“Ah-ah, kitten. We’re doing this my way.” 

Rey didn’t have a damn clue as to what he meant by that, only that she had to press her thighs together to accommodate the pulse that threatened to make her body shake. 

“Leave your arms where I put them,” he said, voice dark with the promise of something far too delicious if she disobeyed, but for the moment Rey acquiesced. It wouldn’t do to push him too far too fast. What if he thought she didn’t want it? If she rebelled too much, he might leave her, and not getting fucked six ways from Sunday just wasn’t an option--. 

To quiet her overactive mind, she focused on squeezing her legs together as tightly as she could, digging her heels into the bed to give her some extra leverage, and watching as he worked his tie free from around his neck, setting it off to the side next to her. 

Rey frowned. Wait a minute. “Aren’t you going to use that to tie me up?” She was pouting, could feel it in the way her words felt on her tongue, but grew silent under the heat of his stare. 

Methodically, he undid every single button of his shirt, eyes never leaving hers as he worked them free, then set the shirt off to the side, his plain white undershirt following. There. There was the chest and abdomen, the waistline that she’d dreamed of running her tongue across. When in the hell did he find time to work out and look like  _ that _ ? And what right did he have to do so? Rey actually whimpered as he worked his belt free, and set it atop the chair as well, leaving his pants unbuttoned and zipped, but still barely clinging to his hips. That was just rude. 

He didn’t speak as he slithered his way on top of her on the bed, enormous right hand cupping her jaw as she was forced to look up and into his eyes without any chance of escape. He might as well have been digging through her mind, his look that of intense curiosity. “Good kittens get tied up,” he murmured. “And rewarded. Mouthy girls get their asses spanked. Which are you?” 

Oh, but fuck. Couldn’t she be both? Couldn’t she have it both ways? Her face must’ve read of her conflict, causing him to laugh as he leaned in to kiss her. His hands found the hem of her shirt, and tugged it upwards, breaking the kiss in order to let the fabric slide up and over her head. He left the long sleeves on, hands deft as he worked the fabric around her wrists until it was pulled tight, albeit a little stretched out. She keened, the cool air making her nipples pebble as she struggled to free her hands, and found that she couldn’t. 

“Does that make me a good kitten?” she asked, biting her bottom lip as the fingertips of his left hand dragged across her collarbone. Her eyes fluttered shut, drinking in the sensation, wanting to live in the soft touches he gave her, when her legs were lifted over his shoulder and his right hand came down on her ass. She squeaked, eyes opening. 

“Hardly. You’re bratty--.” He alternated to her other cheek, and her eyes felt wet as she whimpered, cunt absolutely throbbing now. She needed him, needed his cock deep inside of her, filling her up, but all she got was his hand on her other cheek. “Impulsive. You don’t listen.” Another smack, and she whined, body moving with the force of his palm. “And if you keep mouthing off, I’ll find a better use for your sweet little lips,  _ Rey _ .” 

Yes.  _ Yes _ . She moaned, even as he spanked her again, body jerking with surprise when two fingers entered her with little to no difficulty. A loud squelch came from between her legs, and as heat rose in her face she tried to turn her head to the side, burying it in the side of her arm so he couldn’t look at her or see how embarrassed she was. She’d always been one to get ridiculously wet, soaking through her panties at the slightest of provocations. She’d grown used to it, now, but while the sound delighted her, she didn’t want to see if it disgusted him. 

“Did I say you could look away?” He spread his fingers within her, and she whimpered as she turned to face him again. Her mouth parted, watching as his pulse practically jumped in his neck when he saw how flushed she was, the heat spreading all down her neck and her chest, before he shifted his hand so that his thumb could rub up against her clit. Her legs he’d thrown up and over his shoulders, leaving her bared to him. Open. Exposed. She couldn't move if she wanted to, and there was no force on that Earth that could make her want to. 

“You certainly are a wet, bold little girl, aren’t you?” he asked, fingers fucking her slowly, with deliberate, smooth strokes that had her panting in no time. Her heels dug into his back, her every other breath mixed with a high pitched keen that she couldn’t even recognize, and when he stopped his ministrations, she nodded hastily. 

“Yes--yes, so wet. Just for you. Sir. B--Kylo.” 

His smile was warm, his head tipping to the side to kiss her ankle. “Call me Ben, Rey.” He sank his teeth into the soft skin of just above her ankle bone, and she let out a high pitched squeak of surprise. “Or Daddy.” 

Fuck.  _ Fuckfuckfuckfuck _ . She gushed around him, face scrunched up as she felt her body begin to seize. It was too much, hearing him say that, his fingers that deep inside of her, those words--commands--coming from his perfect lips, words just loud enough to commit to her memory. She’d never come untouched like that, his thumb having stilled just above her clit, and he stared down at her in wonder as she rocked her hips back against his fingers, desperate for more friction. More depth. 

She wanted his  _ cock _ , but she’d make do with what he gave her. 

“Did that make you come, sweet thing?” he asked, voice that of amazement. 

Rey caught herself before she could turn away, nodding and chewing on the inside of her cheek. He was going to think she was so weird, that she was some sex crazed, horny little girl--which she was!--who didn’t know anything, and therefore wasn’t worth his time. 

When he pulled his fingers out of her, and brought them up to his lips to suck them clean, she quickly found herself reevaluating that. He made a show of it, tongue slipping around his fingers as he cleaned them, his very gaze lighting her up from the outside as she struggled to find oxygen enough to keep herself from passing out. No way was she missing a second of this. Fingers now clean, he reached down to remove his pants. Where the head of his cock had pressed against there was now a small stain, and he scowled to look down at it, kicking them off to the ground along with his boxers, allowing her to finally see him in his entirety. He didn’t disappoint, but again she found herself burning with the question of just  _ how  _ was that monster of a cock going to fit inside of her when it was at least thick as her wrist, and longer than anything she’d ever taken before? 

As though he was emboldened by her stare, Ben wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked himself slowly, dipping those same fingers as before into her wetness, and using her come to slick his cock. “How long have you thought of me like this?” he asked, voice soft, yet there was no missing his words. He lit her body up with the intensity of his stare, burned her alive on the bed in front of him, and she’d beg him to do it again and again without hesitation. 

God, where should she begin? 

She breathed deeply, and committed the look of him above her to memory, how he stared at her as though she were a feast, and he was famine incarnate. “First day of class,” she admitted. “You rolled up your sleeves to write on the board, and sat up on one of the desks near mine.” She swallowed thickly, watching how his expression glazed over with the memory. “I knew I wanted you to bend me over your desk and fuck me. Wanted you to lift up my skirt, rip my shirt open, and take me.” She felt filthy for saying it aloud, for even letting herself admit to it. As he leaned in to press his lips to her breasts, the tip of his cock easing against her entrance, she forced her own question out of her before she lost her nerve. 

“Y-you? Did you ever think of me like this? Of fucking me--like I thought of fucking you?” 

He stared up at her through forest-thick lashes, and she felt the way his lips curled into a smirk against her skin. Oh. “Every day. You’d come in, and you’d flash that adorable little smile at me, like you knew that you could never be mine, and all I wanted was to make you regret it. Reconsider it.” He eased his hips closer, and all the air left Rey’s lungs in a great exhale, head spinning as she blinked rapidly to keep from losing her mind entirely. He split her in two, her body feeling as though it were ripped at the seams, yet he scratched an itch she’d needed tending to for the past couple years, one no else had ever come close to. 

He sucked on her left nipple, tongue teasing the tight bud, and with a snap of his hips mixed pleasure with sensation as he filled her to the very brim. Beneath him, her body writhed, hips twitching and cunt pulsing around him as she struggled not to ascend to the heavens there and then. Every movement of her hips brought him further inside of her, and his groan echoed against her rib cage as he moved from her left, to her right breast, once more looking up at her. 

He pulled off with a pop, pulling his cock out of her, before snapping it back in. She yelled. 

“I wanted to feed you my cock, press it into your mouth and gag you, fucking those pretty little lips till they were covered in spit and my come.” He dragged his teeth against the edge of her ribs, and she very nearly let her arms rise up and off the bed. He caught her attention just before she could, and with a deep whine she struggled to lay back down against the bed. To relax, to take what he gave her, as he said. 

“I thought about shoving you up against a wall, or else fucking you in front of your classmates.” 

Rey wanted to sneer, wanted to rail back against him, and as he pushed into her once again, quicker than the last time, she rolled her hips to meet him. “Fuck, you’re such a pervert,  _ daddy _ ,” she hissed, hips rising so that the thick head of his cock dragged against that sweet spot inside of her. Oh, yes. That was exactly what she needed, and her skin prickled with how right it felt. 

The curl of his lip made him look feral, more beast than man, as he sat up onto his knees, pulled her legs up flush against him, and practically bent her in two to stare down at her. With just the right amount of leverage, he fucked her faster, harder, and deeper than before, leaving Rey to gasp for air as her mouth fell open. 

“Yes, I am,” he hissed, gripping her chin hard enough to bruise, as he brought his lips crashing against hers. 

She wasn’t going to last. Not at this rate. Oh no, ohhh fuck. She keened into his mouth, feeling tears start in the corners of her eyes again, and whined when he pulled back to let them both breathe. Her nails dug into the pillow behind her, and it was a damn miracle the thing wasn’t shredded. The slap of skin on skin echoed between them, broken up only by her moans of: “Daddy, daddy, ohhhh fuck. Fuck,  _ harder _ . Please, you’re so deep inside me.” 

It’d be a miracle if they’d ever get him out of her again. 

Without warning, he pulled out, panting for breath and wiping his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes as Rey writhed and shouted in agony. She was so empty! Wordlessly, brain broken, she tried to tug him closer again, sat up to force him back inside of her, only to be shoved back down against the bed with his hand against her collarbone. The tears fell freely, now, dripping down her cheeks as she stared up at him in betrayal. 

“Why?” she choked, hardly having time to get more than the word out before she was flipped over and onto her stomach. Her head spinning, there wasn’t time enough to really take stock of what had happened before he was sinking back to the hilt inside of her, groaning low enough to cause his whole body to shake. Rey keened, pressing her face against the bedsheets and feeling her toes start to curl of their own volition, her ass moving back and against his hips to meet his rhythm. Something soft and thin wrapped around her neck, and Ben pulled his tie tight around her throat to start making breathing difficult. Her body sang even as she felt as though every breath took all the strength left in her body. 

“Good girls ask to come,” Ben growled, slowing down his strokes so that her rhythm faltered, but his strokes were deeper than ever before. “Are you gonna ask me, princess? Better be sweet about it.” 

Her body felt as though it was free falling, head first, speeding dizzily along until she thought she might crash and burn at any given moment. She wanted to live in this moment forever, didn’t want him to ever stop pounding into her as though it was his one goal in life. On the other hand, she could feel the tightness of her orgasm coiled up within her, desperate, needy, determined to get out whether or not she was patient about it. 

Better to be a good girl and ask permission. The thought made her want to sing. “Please,” she begged against the comforter, yanked upwards by the tie around her neck so that her words echoed off the walls. Her throat burned, but she choked the words out for him: “Daddy, oh please. Oh please let me come. Was fucking made for this, for taking your cock--been so good taking--oh, pleaaase.” She sniffled, head tipped backwards, eyes all but rolling into the back of her head as his pace began to quicken. While his left hand held tight to the tie, his right moved forward to find her clit, easing back the hood and rolling the tight bundle with his middle finger. His body covered hers almost perfectly, and his lips were warm against her ear as he bit the shell of it. 

“Come for me, princess,” he hissed. “Come all over my cock. Show me how good I make you feel.” He had to be leaving bruises all over her backside with how hard he pounded into her, but she was so close, could feel her orgasm right there, on the tips of her fingers--. 

“Come, princess. Come, Rey.” 

She grunted, face scrunched, as her body began to tremble. With a scream that resembled more war cry than pleasured sound, she dissolved into the pleasure and pain that anced its way up her spine, eating away at her nerve endings like acid until she was falling forward against the mattress and twitched underneath Ben. He finished off moments later, cock pumping her full of his spend as she’d fantasized about him doing ever since they’d started talking about getting together. He rolled off to the side, pulling out of her as he went, and tugging her onto her side after him. She went willingly, not having the strength to consider anything outside of wrapping her legs around him, and curling up against his chest. 

Minutes passed to the sound of pounding hearts and gasping through aching lungs, before Rey looked up at her history teacher with a shit eating grin. “So, old man,” she teased. “Do I need to get you some little blue pills to keep up with me? Or you think you’ll be ready to go in the next hour?” 

Ben’s gaze was cutting as he stared down at her, and flipped her onto her back beneath him again. She felt his cock pulse against her inner thigh, and stared, amazed, to see him thickening once more. 

She’d never been so happy to have swiped right in her whole life. 

 


End file.
